The Questioner and the Answerer
by SilverSeas
Summary: It may come as a shock, but Kurogane loves the rain... it reminds him of... read to find out! KuroFai oneshot, no flaming please


Hey guys. This is my first fanfic for Tsubasa, hope you enjoy! And I really like reviews... but I don't expect only praise, if any. Please give me your honest opinions and tell me how I can improve. Sorry if they seem out of character, I tried my best :)

Warnings: Mild cursing, not too bad though.

I don't own Tsubasa Chronicles, sadly :(

* * *

**The Questioner and the Answerer**

It may come as a shock, but Kurogane loves the rain.

He would never dare to mention this though. If the ninja were to speak of his likeness towards the falling pellets, than he would most likely receive bucketfuls of water dumped upon his black head, courtesy of a certain mage. The blonde would giggle as Kurogane starts a tirade and try to convince "Kuro-puu" that a downpour of ice water on his shoulders is exactly the same a light rain shower.

Well, damn wizard, that's not the case.

The tall man likes the rain, not truly for his own benefit though. No, Kurogane likes the rain for, believe it or not, the blonde man's benefit. Whenever it drizzles or mists or pours, the wizard is always out taking a walk. Each time the idiot would return, Kurogane would ask him what the hell he was thinking for going out for hours and soaking himself through. The mage would shrug and simply tell Kurogane that he was "just in the wrong place at the wrong time".

The tanned ninja never bought the pale man's bogus theory.

The rain, Kurogane supposes, serves as a shield for the skinny mage. It hides the tracks of his teardrops and instead etches new rivers onto the pale, porcelain face. Of course, Kurogane doesn't let the dumb blonde know that he knows, he waits for the proper moment to yell at him for not informing anyone.

Still, the red-eyed man likes the rain, because it allows him to pretend, much like the mage does on a daily basis. It permits Kurogane to pretend that his fellow traveler is not in pain and is not suffering as much as he truly is. Thanks to the rain, the muscled ninja is able to turn a blind eye to the mage, and feign that he doesn't care for him.

For the fact is, the ninja fears that he may care for the mage.

Today, it's raining. Kurogane sits by the window in their temporary home in a new world. As he stares out the glass and onto the umbrella-populated sidewalks, the ninja's red eyes catch sight of the soul idiot down there without an umbrella.

Sighing, the raven-haired man leaves his window and walks out onto the busy streets, grabbing a black umbrella on his way out.

Outside his door now, Kurogane opens the rain-repelling shield and makes his way over to the mage, who is simply sitting on a wet bench across the street. Kurogane stands directly in front of the mop-headed mage for a few moments, waiting for the moron to acknowledge him.

The mage need not look up to know who's preventing the rain sprinkles from clinging to his already soaked through skin. "Sit down, Kuro-tan," he says, in a voice the scares the usually fearless ninja.

Kurogane doesn't answer, yet he takes a seat beside the blonde mop nonetheless. The two men sit in silence for a few minutes, listening as the raindrops pitter and patter upon their shared umbrella.

The rain picks up, and the citizens crowding the streets eventually disappear into the vicinity of their homes. No one takes notice to the pair on the black metal bench, simply sitting in place for minutes on end.

Kurogane shifts in his spot, the silence now irritating him. He wonders what to say to the mage by his side. He ponders on whether or not it is the appropriate time to give the idiot a piece of his mind.

The blonde beats him to it, though. "Why did you come out here, Kurogane?"

The taller of the two froze. Why did he come out here? He hadn't expected that question. In fact, he hadn't expected for the mage to talk at all!

Kurogane racks his brain for an answer, but can find no logical solution. This is stupid. A capable ninja such as himself should have no difficulties with a simple question such as "why are you here," a fighter always has a reason for being somewhere, and nothing catches him off guard.

The blonde haired mage has Kurogane stumped, though. And so, the tan man answers the question with a question, "What business of yours is it to know?"

The blonde smiles a sad smile. "So it's as I suspected," he says simply.

Kurogane stiffens. "What's that supposed to mean?" he questions the blonde.

"It's always the same thing."

"_What_ is?"

"The explanation."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

The mage leans his head back as he starts to make things lucid for the ninja beside him. "Whenever someone denies a question, it means they don't know the answer themselves. But, by not knowing the answer, the answer displays itself right in the open, visible for everyone, besides the answerer, to see." The blonde looks to his side to view the red eyes of the ninja, "Do you understand now, Kuro-pii?"

The black-clad man becomes enraged. "How is _anyone_ supposed to be able to follow that ridiculous explanation, mage?" he shouts, standing up now, umbrella now discarded on the ground beside the bench.

The man still seated on the bench closes his eyes lightly, "It's not too difficult to comprehend, Kuro-puu. Then again I guess that you, as the 'answerer', would have a harder time figuring this situation out."

"What's this whole 'answerer' thing? And why am I the 'answerer'? If I'm the 'answerer', then what the hell are you?"

"I'm the questioner."

"What does that mean?"

"Whenever there is a question, there's an answer."

"_What_ are you implying?"

The head of blonde hair looks up into Kurogane's eyes. Kurogane locks his red eyes with the mage's blue ones and, suddenly, he feels as if he knows the answer.

"You love me, Kurogane," the pale lips of the wizard spoke, no emotion detectable in his voice.

A wave of understanding washes over the tall ninja. Yet there is one thing that the answerer has to ask of the questioner. "And you?"

The mage smiles again, this time it's real. "Kurogane loves Fai, and Fai loves Kurogane," he states easily.

Kurogane smiles and pulls Fai up from the bench. Holding the mage by the collar of his shirt, the ninja presses his lips against Fai's frozen ones, instantly warming them up. The kiss remains simple, as the rain continues to mist around the pair's heads'.

Yes, Kurogane loves the rain. It reminds him of his mage, and how much they both came to love each other beneath the clouds' falling droplets.

* * *

Comments, critiques, reviews, throw whatever you got at me. No flames, please.


End file.
